


What Happened To Gabriel's Fashion Sense?

by TheBoredBookworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gabriel is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredBookworm/pseuds/TheBoredBookworm
Summary: Why was Gabriel Agreste wearing a flower crown and butterfly patterned shirt?Based on a pic Metawohoo made, originally posted on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metawohoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metawohoo/gifts).



> Quick Life Update: I was extremely sick to the point that I could not eat anything solid for about two weeks. I will be updating soon since I'm finally starting to feel better but I needed to write something silly to get myself back in the flow of things. I will update Blanket Forts first since that was a secret santa gift. Also, Ive started a Ko-Fi (link on my tumblr because idk if AO3 allows it) donations really help motivate me to write more since it takes away some of the stress my university puts on me money wise. Ive also opened writing commissions, a short fic about the length of this one can be payed through my Ko-Fi but if you have a longer fic idea send me a message so we can work it out.

Gabriel Agreste was a fashion icon. His company was at the top of the fashion world. He was an idol to every aspiring designer.

So why was he wearing a flower crown and a butterfly patterned shirt?

Everyone had different theories on this.

Marinette believed Mr. Agreste was attempting to inspire himself with a change of pace. Completely changing his style into something that was nothing like what he would normally wear may spark something. Maybe it would be the start of a whole new clothing line.

Nino, once shown pictures Adrien took, believed that Mr. Agreste was trying and failing to get in touch with the younger generation. He must have seen pictures of flower crowns and weird shirts on the internet and come to the conclusion that that was what was popular.

Nathalie was very attached to the idea that her boss had simply cracked under the pressure. The new summer collection must have taken a bigger toll on the man than anyone had expected. The stress had obviously clouded his sense in fashion and lead him to such an interesting choice in clothing.

No one had the guts to ask him the real reason behind his sudden change in style.

In reality, Nathalie was the one with the closest theory. Gabriel was indeed stressed from the summer collection, but he was fully aware of his fashion choices.

He was actually wearing the flower crown and butterfly patterned shirt so he could watch everyone around him try to figure out why he was wearing such an outfit.

It was incredibly entertaining.

Perfect stress reliever.


End file.
